Cachotteries
by athenais41
Summary: Chacun d'entre nous possède son jardin secret... et Carlisle ne fait pas exception à la règle! Et s'il avait volontairement passé sous silence certains pans de son existence passée? Attention lemon.


_Immobile au milieu de la foule déchainée, je regarde en silence les deux magnifiques percherons blancs qui tirent la lourde charrette sans effort. Leurs pattes sont crottées d'avoir marché dans la boue et les gouttes de pluie ruissellent le long de leurs flancs, mais ils se hâtent vers leur destination finale sans s'en préoccuper, comme si eux-même savaient que leur passagère ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous. Même les clameurs des badauds ne sauraient les détourner de leur objectif. Je dois lutter pour ne pas arrêter la carriole et enlever la femme qui se trouve dedans. Je scanne son joli visage, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion, mais ses traits restent impassibles. Pas une veine qui frémit, pas même un mouvement involontaire de la mâchoire, elle reste stoique face aux rugissements bestiaux du peuple. Une seule chose compte pour elle: parvenir au but de son voyage. Pour un oeil non averti, elle peut sembler frêle dans sa petite robe blanche, mais ma vue vampirique me montre ce qu'aucun humain ne saurait voir: une force et une détermination sans faille, dignes de la plus farouche des amazones. Si je l'admirais avant, je la vénère désormais. _

_ Elle doit sentir mon regard appuyé car elle tourne soudain la tête dans ma direction et une lueur de reconnaissance éclaire ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un ciel d'été. J'affiche une expression placide, mais au fond de moi j'appréhende l'instant où elle va enfin voir le monstre qui se cache derrière ce visage parfait. Car vingt ans ont passé depuis notre rencontre, et cependant, je n'ai pas pris une ride, ni un cheveu blanc, ni aucune de ces particularités propres aux humains qui vieillissent. Je serre les poings, prêt à encaisser sans flancher l'expression de dégoût mêlée de peur qu'elle va à coup sûr arborer. Mais rien ne vient. Au contraire, ses lèvres rosées s'étirent en un sourire fébrile qui m'est destiné à moi seul. J'ignore si elle me prend pour un ange ou si elle a tout simplement décidé d'ignorer mon apparence immuable. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle accepte sans se poser de question. Elle connait mon terrible secret mais s'en moque, comme si la bizarrerie que je suis n'était qu'un détail pour elle. Je lui rends un sourire dans lequel j'essaie de lui transmettre toute ma gratitude. Elle hoche doucement la tête. Nous nous dévisageons un long moment, car nous savons l'un et l'autre que nous ne nous reverrons plus. Je me noie dans ses iris comme je m'y étais noyé vingt ans auparavant, et me remémore notre unique mais ô combien inoubliable rencontre..._

C'était en juillet 1775. J'avais quitté Volterra quelques mois plus tôt, las de me battre contre des moulins. J'avais enfin fini par me faire à l'idée qu'Aro et ses comparses ne cèderaient jamais devant mes arguments en faveur d'une alimentation à base de sang animal. Ne supportant plus les meurtres dont ils se rendaient quotidiennement coupables, j'avais fini par m'en aller. Tout le raffinement dont ils faisaient preuve, tout le savoir qu'ils possédaient n'avaient pas suffi à me convaincre de rester auprès d'eux. J'avais donc quitté l'Italie et passé plusieurs mois à sillonner les routes du royaume de France avant de m'installer à Paris.

C'est chez la célèbre cantatrice Marie Arnoult que je fis la connaissance du duc de Guise. Marie n'était pas seulement renommée pour sa voix, elle l'était aussi pour d'autres talents bien moins avouables et dans lesquels, paraissait-il, elle excellait. Pour ma part, même si je n'étais pas insensible à ses charmes, je fréquentais son salon uniquement pour y rencontrer l'élite intellectuelle de la capitale. Le duc de Guise, en sa qualité de libertin le plus légendaire du royaume, était tout naturellement un habitué des lieux. Les mauvaises langues murmuraient qu'il était son amant le plus prodigue, et que le magnifique hôtel particulier dont la courtisane jouissait appartenait en réalité à la femme de ce dernier. Les scandales le concernant étaient nombreux, tout comme ses conquêtes, et ses détracteurs - pour la plupart des hommes qui portaient des cornes grâce au duc- allaient même jusqu'à raconter que l'un de ses jeux favoris consistait à séduire les nonnes. Pour ma part, même si je ne me fiais pas aux commérages, j'étais impatient de rencontrer enfin ce noble qui faisait tant parler de lui.

Lorsque je le vis la première fois, cependant, je fus déçu. Je m'étais presque attendu à un demi-dieu, mais ce n'était qu'un homme, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Son front trop long et ses yeux gris lui conféraient une allure arrogante, voire antipathique. Mais son charisme naturel et son maintien royal eurent tôt fait de me faire oublier ces petites imperfections. En l'écoutant, je compris bien vite qu'il avait également beaucoup d'esprit. Son ironie était un véritable régal pour son auditoire, et mieux valait ne pas être la cible de ses sarcasmes. Marie, qui d'ordinaire me poursuivait de ses ardeurs, m'avait soudain oublié au profit du duc. Elle buvait chacune de ses paroles, riait à chacun de ses bons mots, et se cambrait de fierté à chacun de ses compliments. Elle était entièrement hypnotisée par le duc, et très vite, je tombais moi aussi sous son charme.

Nous devinmes rapidement proches, et après un siècle d'une existence solitaire, j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager un peu de mon temps. Même si je n'adhérais pas à ses divertissements lubriques, je l'accompagnais fréquemment dans les quartiers mal famés de la capitale où il aimait à se rendre. Là, il pouvait satisfaire à ses fantasmes les plus inavouables en échange de quelques piécettes. Je fermais les yeux sur ses débordements car son amitié m'était devenue précieuse. Je venais de passer plusieurs années auprès de vampires sanguinaires qui massacraient des familles entières, en comparaison les penchants pervers de mon nouvel ami étaient un moindre mal . Le duc fréquentait aussi bien les bordels des bas-fonds que les plus grands salons littéraires de Paris, et il se sentait partout à son aise. Il s'adaptait toujours à son auditoire, et séduisait avec autant de facilité une putain de rue qu'une grande marquise française. Mais à le fréquenter, je compris rapidement que les femmes ne constituaient pas son unique tableau de chasse. Il cumulait également les aventures avec les hommes. Ses penchants d'esthète le poussaient à rejeter toujours plus loin la barrière de la moralité et il justifiait ses actes par son goût prononcé pour la beauté, que ce soit dans le domaine des arts ou des êtres humains. Il ne craignait pas Dieu, allant même jusqu'à affirmer que celui-ci n'aurait pas mis tant de joliesse sur cette terre si c'était pour nous priver d'en profiter. Ce discours désinvolte choquait le fils de pasteur que j'avais été, mais je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur très longtemps.

Lorsque les beaux jours arrivèrent, le duc m'invita à venir passer plusieurs semaines chez lui, dans son château de la Gaudinière, à quelques encablures de Paris. Comme chaque été, il y donnait une grande fête costumée pour célébrer le début de la moisson. Toute la noblesse se bousculait pour y assister, mais seuls quelques chanceux triés sur le volet étaient invités. Ces fameuses fêtes de la moisson, de par leur caractère intime, avaient donné naissance à un certain nombre de légendes toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. D'aucuns disaient qu'on s'y livrait à des rituels paiens où l'on sacrifiait du bétail, tandis que d'autres affirmaient que ce bal n'était qu'une couverture pour s'adonner à une gigantesque orgie. Connaissant les moeurs du duc, je penchais pour la seconde hypothèse.

" Carlisle mon ami, seriez-vous donc un ange des ténèbres venu tout droit des enfers pour me voler mon âme?"

Dans le miroir rococo qui décorait le mur de ma chambre, je vis le duc qui se tenait adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son gilet de soie bleu roi. Il me scrutait de la tête aux pieds de ce regard empli de convoitise qui me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais l'un des rares à lui résister et cela le rendait fou.

"Et depuis quand vous souciez-vous de votre salut?" lui dis-je en enfilant ma veste de brocart noire rehaussée de fils d'argent. Mon costume m'avait coûté une petite fortune, mais j'étais plus que satisfait du résultat.

Le duc s'avança dans la chambre et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil derrière moi. De la main, il esquissa un geste blasé.

"Vous avez raison, je n'en ai cure. Et pour tout vous dire, je vous donnerais mon âme sans hésiter si cela me permettait de passer une seule nuit en votre compagnie."

J'entrepris de faire bouffer mon jabot de dentelle pour dissimuler ma gêne. Le duc avait la vilaine habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait avec une fâcheuse désinvolture sans se préoccuper de son interlocuteur.

" Vous comme moi savons parfaitement qu'à l'instant où je vous céderai, je ne vous intéresserai plus," rétorquai-je. Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, je renchéris: " Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent, je vous connais bien. Rien ne vous attire davantage que l'inaccessible. Vous êtes comme ces oiseaux qui cherchent à voler toujours plus haut sans jamais atteindre le soleil."

Le duc s'esclaffa.

" Vous seriez donc l'astre céleste qui nargue de ses rayons le pauvre petit oiseau que je suis?"

" La comparaison n'est peut-être pas idéale," concédai-je. "Mais l'essentiel est que vous en ayez compris l'idée."

Le duc recouvrit son sérieux. Il se leva promptement et en quelques enjambées, il fut derrière moi. Passant ses bras autour de mon cou, il entreprit d'ajuster mon jabot avec lequel je me débattais toujours. Je me figeai, troublé par cette soudaine proximité. Les bras ballants, je me laissai faire avec docilité. Je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'un humain depuis une centaine d'années et le bruit de son sang qui se déversait dans ses veines me fit saliver d'envie. Se méprenant sur mon trouble, le duc s'enhardit. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant mon parfum, et se mit à me caresser la joue du bout de ses doigts tremblants.

"Vous avez froid?" murmura-t-il. "Votre peau est glaciale."

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à lutter contre mes pulsions vampiriques. Son sang m'appelait, il me criait de le prendre. Le souffle chaud du duc dans le creux de mon cou me rendait fou. Je m'imaginais déjà transpercer sa chair tendre et me repaitre de ce breuvage que le monstre en moi réclamait desespérément depuis tant d'années. Quel soulagement ce serait de me laisser enfin aller, de céder à cette faim continuelle qui me déchirait les entrailles. Plongé dans un état second, je sentis à peine la main de mon ami descendre le long de mon corps et explorer chaque recoin de mon torse.

"Vous êtes tellement parfait." Sa voix rauque trahissait son désir pour moi. Il avait conscience que je le voulais aussi, seulement pas de la manière dont il l'espérait. "Dieu vous a créé à son image."

Alors que j'étais sur le point de céder à la tentation, son blasphème me tira de ma transe. Je m'écartai violemment de lui. Si Dieu il y avait, je n'étais certainement pas sa progéniture. Ma beauté éthérée n'avait rien de divin, elle n'était qu'un appât pour attirer plus facilement les proies jusqu'à moi. J'étais une créature abjecte, guidée par ses penchants assassins. Et j'avais failli tuer mon ami. Celui-ci me regardait d'ailleurs avec un mélange de déception et d'étonnement. Il devait probablement s'interroger sur les raisons de mon comportement, et je ne l'en blâmais pas. J'éclatai de rire afin de me donner une contenance.

" Lorsque vous êtes arrivé, vous m'avez comparé à un ange des ténèbres, et maintenant, je suis le rejeton de Dieu. Les comparaisons sont flatteuses mais me laissent perplexe. Selon vous, suis-je le fruit du bien ou du mal?"

Le ton de ma voix était léger et ma question pouvait sembler anodine, mais au fond de moi, j'avais besoin de savoir. Le duc me dévisagea un long moment avant de répondre.

"Une telle beauté ne saurait être l'oeuvre du démon," finit-il par me dire. "Cependant, vous n'êtes pas ce que vous voulez bien faire croire. A vrai dire, j'ignore qui vous êtes réellement. Chaque fois que je pense enfin vous saisir, vous vous éloignez, et cela me rend fou. Mais un jour, je parviendrai à percer votre secret, mon bel Adonis."

Ainsi il avait compris que je cachais quelque chose. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais vécu à ses côtés sans me douter un seul instant qu'il m'épiait. J'avais fait preuve d'une imprudence digne d'un nouveau-né.

" Votre imagination vous joue des tours, mon ami," répliquai-je d'un ton volontairement léger. "Vous risquez d'être déçu."

Il esquissa un sourire sardonique. Il était évident à son expression de renard affamé qu'il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce que je venais de lui dire. Il s'empara de mon maque noir et l'examina.

"Magnifique," dit-il. Il s'approcha de moi et noua les rubans derrière ma tête puis hocha la tête avec satisfaction. "Il vous sied à la perfection."

Le double sens de ses paroles ne m'échappa pas, mais je décidai de ne pas relever. Le duc me prit par le bras.

"Il est temps pour nous de faire enfin notre apparition. Les invités sont déjà là et la nuit risque d'être trop courte pour jouir de tous les plaisirs qui nous attendent."

Lorsque je sortis sur le perron qui surplombait le parc, je restai béat d'admiration. Les splendeurs étalées devant mes yeux dépassaient tout ce que j'avais pu voir dans ma longue existence. C'était comme si la nature elle-même avait pris vie. Les ormes centenaires, éclairés par les multiples flambeaux qui décoraient les allées, semblaient se mouvoir au gré de la musique jouée par l'orchestre. Leurs flammes dorées se reflétaient à l'infini dans les nombreux miroirs installés un peu partout dans les jardins, comme des milliers d'étoiles tombées du ciel pour le seul plaisir du duc. Sur le lac, des cygnes nageaient au milieu des nénuphars sur lesquels des bougies avaient été accrochées. Quelques couples se laissaient glisser sur l'eau dans de magnifiques gondoles vénitiennes. A l'orée du bois, dans le coin le plus dégagé, un gigantesque brasero avait été allumé pour fêter la moisson. Cette coutume paienne n'était pas inhabituelle en soi mais je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle exigeât que des jeunes filles à moitié nues dansent autour.

"Des vierges," m'expliqua le duc qui avait suivi mon regard. " Elles sont splendides n'est-ce pas? Rien ne me ravit davantage que la pureté d'un corps encore jamais souillé."

J'acquiesçai en silence, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce spectacle mystique. Je savais exactement ce que mon ami voulait dire, je ressentais la même naiades dénudées éveillaient au plus profond de moi une sensation que j'avais oubliée depuis longtemps. Je contemplai leurs silhouettes fines, drapées de toges blanches, se mouvoir avec langueur autour des flammes. Au travers du tissu transparent, je pouvais deviner la fermeté de leurs seins à peine formés. Leurs cheveux longs, coiffés d'une simple couronne de chèvrefeuille, caressaient leurs fesses rebondies à chacun de leurs mouvements. Elles avaient chaud, et leurs robes collaient à leurs cuisses, accentuant encore davantage la cambrure naturelle de leurs reins. J'aurais voulu les approcher, les toucher, mais elles étaient inabordables, telles des déesses antiques descendues sur terre pour une seule et unique nuit. Le rire tonitruant du duc m'arracha à ma contemplation.

"Eh bien, moi qui commençais à croire que vous aviez réussi à transcender les désirs de la chair, je constate avec joie que je me suis mépris!"

"Vous me prêtez des talents que je ne possède pas, mon cher duc," répondis-je. "Quel homme saurait rester de marbre devant pareilles beautés?"

"Certainement pas un évêque," répondit celui-ci en me désignant du doigt l'homme d'Eglise qui tentait, sans grand succès, d'aborder les jeunes danseuses.

Je partis à mon tour d'un rire franc. L'homme était connu pour être un ivrogne notoire, et sa démarche chancelante ne faisait que confirmer les ragots.

"Il a encore abusé de la fontaine de Dionysos," soupira le duc tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers de pierre. "Venez, allons nous rafraichir nous aussi."

Je lui emboîtai le pas le coeur léger, grisé par l'atmosphère magique qui se dégageait de cette fête somptueuse. Près des tonnelles recouvertes de vigne trônait une immense fontaine de vin, sans doute la fontaine de Dionysos évoquée par le duc. Une femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais dansait dedans. Elle était entièrement nue. La multitude de bracelets de pacotille qu'elle portait à ses poignets et ses chevilles tintaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Son ventre ondulait comme un serpent avec une suavité inconvenante. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi mais personne ne semblait trouver la scène incongrue. Chacun discutait sans se préoccuper de l'appétissante danseuse orientale qui se tortillait dans une fontaine remplie de vin. Non loin, un buffet avait été dressé. Les plats, tous plus raffinés les uns que les autres, s'offraient autant au spectacle de la vue qu'à celui du goût. Une corne d'abondance remplie de fruits exotiques que je n'avais encore jamais vus occupait le centre de table. Les mets me paraissaient tous succulents, et je regrettai de ne pouvoir goûter leurs saveurs.

Je scrutai la foule, à la recherche d'un visage connu, mais tous portaient des masques. Un peu partout, des couples, avachis sur des coussins à même le sol, s'adonnaient à un libertinage éhonté.

"Mon cher duc! Où étiez-vous donc passé? Je vous ai cherché partout!"

Je tournai la tête vers la superbe jeune femme qui venait d'apostropher mon ami et se dirigeait vers nous d'une démarche assurée. Elle était d'une beauté dévastatrice, et le duc lui-même ne semblait pas rester insensible à ses charmes. Il s'inclina devant elle en une profonde révérence et j'en profitai pour examiner la nouvelle venue. L'audace de sa mise trahissait une forte confiance en soi. Elle était l'une des rares à ne pas avoir succombé à la mode de la perruque poudrée et portait ses cheveux attachés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient des boucles auburn. Mes yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le décolleté vertigineux de sa robe de taffetas rouge qu'elle avait agrémenté d'une lourde parure de rubis. La mouche qu'elle arborait sur la joue, juste en dessous de son masque de velours, faisait ressortir l'éclat parfait de sa peau pâle.

"Comtesse!" s'exclama-t-il en lui baisant la main. " Quel plaisir de vour revoir. Serait-ce votre vilain mari qui vous tient éloigné de moi?"

La jeune femme s'esclaffa comme si cette supposition était la plus grotesque qui lui eut été donné d'entendre.

"Allons mon ami, ne soyez pas sot. Vous savez bien que le comte n'a d'yeux que pour ses chevaux et ses mousquets," soupira-t-elle avec théâtralité.

" La vie matrimoniale est une épreuve bien plus ardue que la guerre," acquiesça le duc d'un air songeur. "Sauf avec vous, j'en conviens. Vous devez trouver les journées bien longues et ennuyeuses."

"Non pas, monsieur. La vie à la Cour ne me laisse pas une minute à moi! D'ailleurs, quand comptez-vous nous revenir? Versailles me parait bien terne sans vous. Votre exil n'a que trop duré!"

Le duc éluda la question d'un geste de la main. C'est alors que la comtesse s'aperçut de ma présence. Cessant de s'éventer, elle se mit à me détailler de la tête aux pieds d'un regard de prédateur.

" Ce doit être votre nouveau caprice dont tout Paris parle," dit-elle après qu'elle eut terminé son inspection. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter, comme si je n'étais pas là : " Ne me dites pas que lui aussi préfère la compagnie des hommes, ce serait un véritable crève-coeur pour la gent féminine."

Le duc poussa un soupir dépité.

"Hélas non." Devant la mine réjouie de la comtesse, il s'empressa d'ajouter: " Rentrez vos griffes, ma chère, Carlisle est tout autant insensible à la beauté des hommes qu'à celle des femmes."

Elle se tourna vers moi et plissa le front.

"Vraiment?"

J'esquissai un sourire séducteur, mettant à profit mon charme vampirique, avant de répondre.

"Ne l'écoutez pas, madame. Le duc a des difficultés à comprendre que l'on puisse être élitiste dans le choix de ses partenaires."

Alors que mon ami se renfrognait, vexé, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"Il est parfait!" s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre lorsque je sentis le poids d'un regard posé sur moi. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je la vis pour la première fois. Elle se tenait non loin de notre petit groupe et me fixait de ses grands yeux clairs d'où perçait une lueur d'amusement. C'était une toute jeune femme, une vingtaine d'années au plus, mais malgré son âge, son port de tête princier et son regard perçant inspiraient un respect immédiat. Elle non plus ne portait pas de perruque. Ses cheveux d'un blond tirant vers le roux formaient un halo autour de son visage à l'ovale parfait. Son teint laiteux et son nez aquilin soulignaient encore davantage ses traits aristocratiques, et lorsqu'elle me sourit, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, j'eus la sensation de redevenir le jeune homme inexpérimenté que j'avais été un siècle plus tôt. La beauté ravageuse de la comtesse me parut soudain bien fade en comparaison de celle, pure et virginale, de cette mystérieuse demoiselle.

Son odeur parvint alors jusqu'à mes narines, m'enveloppant tout entier, et mes sens s'embrasèrent aussitôt. Le monde qui m'entourait se figea soudain jusqu'à disparaitre de ma vision. La terre cessa de tourner, et plus rien n'exista qu'elle. Elle et... son sang. C'était comme s'il m'appelait, comme s'il me suppliait de le boire, d'en savourer chaque goutte jusqu'à la dernière. Jamais encore la soif n'avait été aussi grande, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était sur le point d'imploser. Ma volonté fut totalement annihilée face au besoin dévorant qui me rongeait. Je ne voyais plus que cette artère dans son joli cou qui me suppliait de venir m'y abreuver. Ma gorge sèche me torturait et, sans même m'en rendre compte, je fis un pas en avant.

"Il me semble que votre ami vient juste de démentir vos propos," souffla la comtesse au duc.

Sa voix m'arracha de l'hypnose dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Je cessai aussitôt de respirer, vaguement conscient que ma soif subite était dûe à son parfum. Peu à peu, alors que les dernières effluves quittaient mon odorat, ma raison me revint. Je déglutis péniblement, ravalant la salive et le poison qui me brûlaient la bouche, et me tournai vers la comtesse d'un air penaud. Celle-ci s'amusa de mon hébétude. Sans doute aurait-elle trouvé la chose bien moins drôle si elle avait su ce qui venait réellement de se produire.

"Hélas pour vous, elle est mariée. Et je soupçonne l'époux d'être particulièrement jaloux," ajouta-t-elle alors à mon égard.

"Vous la connaissez?" demandai-je d'une voix rauque, tout en prenant garde à ma respiration.

" Bien sûr! Nous sommes venues ensembles."

"Qui est-ce?"

La comtesse secoua la tête.

"Puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, allez donc le lui demander," chuchota-t-elle d'un ton précieux.

Suivant la direction de son regard, je me tournai vers la jeune femme qui s'éloignait déjà. Elle s'enfonça dans le bosquet et bientôt je ne vis plus que sa longue robe qui formait un petit point blanc. Je marmonnai de brèves excuses avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. J'avais vaguement conscience de mon impolitesse, mais mon envie de la revoir supplantait tout le reste. Je devais m'approcher d'elle, lui parler, comprendre pourquoi son odeur avait suscité cette soif inextinguible qui s'était emparée de moi, au point de me faire oublier tous mes préceptes.

Je pressai le pas, m'enfonçant à mon tour dans le bois sombre, et dès que je fus seul, je m'élançai à une allure si vive que j'en devins flou aux yeux humains. Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, mais je continuai, insensible aux gouttes chaudes qui fouettaient ma peau glacée. J'eus tôt fait de la rattraper. Immobile, elle se tenait sur le rivage d'un petit étang, le regard rivé sur les eaux noires qui lui faisaient face. La bienséance aurait dû m'inciter à me faire connaitre d'elle, mais cette soirée n'était pas aux convenances aussi me dissimulai-je derrière un tronc d'arbre afin de l'admirer tout mon soûl. Hormis les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans un clapotis mélodieux sur la surface plane de l'étang, aucun son ne venait troubler ce tableau bucolique. Les animaux sauvages eux-mêmes semblaient retenir leur souffle. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, comme si elle avait conscience d'un danger imminent, et délaça son habit. Le tissu de soie roula le long de ses cuisses laiteuses avant de tomber en soufflé tout autour d'elle. A ma grande surprise, et ma satisfaction aussi, elle était entièrement nue sous sa robe. D'un geste dédaigneux, elle ôta son masque et le jeta près du tas de tissu que formaient ses vêtements. Enveloppée par l'obscurité, sa peau me parut encore plus claire, presque translucide. Sa poitrine, en partie dissimulée par ses boucles, m'invitait à venir la caresser, l'embrasser. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la saveur de ses têtons dans ma bouche. Mon regard dériva sur sa taille fine et je devinai sans mal qu'elle n'était pas encore mère. Je m'attardai un moment sur son entrejambe, et le besoin de la posséder en devint encore plus vital. Le reste d'humanité en moi la désirait au moins autant que le vampire. Moi qui avais cru qu'il ne m'était plus possible de ressentir le besoin charnel de m'unir à une femme, je m'étais lourdement trompé.Cette parfaite étrangère était en train de faire renaitre en moi cet appétit bestial qui habite tout homme.

Avec grâce, elle se glissa dans les eaux sombres de l'étang et y nagea pendant quelques minutes. Incapable de détourner le regard, je restai planté là à me repaitre de cette vision chimérique. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, les nuages, comme dictés par Dieu lui-même, s'écartèrent, et les rayons blafards de la lune enveloppèrent ma déesse d'une lumière pâle. Celle-ci ouvrit ses bras menus vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, s'offrant toute entière à la nature. L'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, la couvrant d'une multitude de caresses aériennes. Un spectateur non averti aurait pu penser qu'elle priait quelque esprit paien de la forêt. Ses cheveux trempés collaient sur sa peau nue dans une provocation que démentait son visage encore enfantin. Un frisson la parcourut, et ses jolis petits seins se mirent à pointer, comme s'ils lançaient une invitation à venir les embrasser. Porté par mon excitation, je sortis de ma cachette et allai me planter devant elle. Je craignais sa réaction, mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, je n'y vis que de la surprise. Si elle fut effrayée de ma soudaine apparition, elle n'en montra aucun signe. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, ni même à masquer sa nudité. Au lieu de cela elle pencha la tête de côté d'un air intrigué.

"Qui êtes-vous?" me demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix juvénile contenait un léger accent étranger que je ne parvins pas à identifier mais qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible.

" Je suis un vampire," lui répondis-je, pris d'une envie soudaine de lui dire la vérité. "Et vous qui êtes-vous?"

"La reine de France," répliqua-t-elle en esquissant une gracieuse révérence. Devant ma mine ahurie, elle éclata d'un rire qui sonna comme une musique à mes oreilles. Bien sûr, elle croyait à un jeu et avait même décidé d'y prendre part.

" Vous m'avez suivie?" ajouta-t-elle après qu'elle eut recouvré son sérieux.

J'opinai sans un mot, absorbé par ce visage ingénu et ce corps à peine formé. Ma réponse ne l'alarma pas, pas plus que l'insistance avec laquelle je la détaillais. Elle s'approcha de moi avec curiosité et je me raidis, anxieux. Sa proximité me donnait des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Je mourais d'envie de poser mes mains sur cette peau parfaite, d'embrasser ces lèvres pleines et rosées, de sentir sa chaleur naturelle. La frustration et l'anticipation se mêlaient en une vague grisante qui déferlait dans tout mon être. Mon sexe dressé en devenait douloureux, mais cette souffrance avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle me rappelait que j'étais resté un homme.

"Allez-vous me tuer?"

Son murmure était aussi léger que la brise qui agitait les feuilles des arbres au dessus de nos têtes. Elle me tendit son cou, totalement vulnérable, et le caressa du bout de ses doigts fins comme pour m'inviter à venir y boire. Mon corps remua avant que j'aie le temps de réfléchir. Je l'attrapai par la taille, la sentant frémir à mon contact. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau glaciale m'arracha un frisson. J'aurais voulu inspirer son parfum moi aussi, mais cela signifiait sa mort assurée. Je me contentai donc de frôler son cou de mes lèvres, les yeux fermés, en imaginant sa fragrance. Le désir de son sang était une torture toute aussi exquise que celui de son corps et j'avais bien du mal à rester maitre de moi. Je resserrai mon emprise, savourant le plaisir que me procurait ce petit être blotti contre main se mit à fourrager dans ses cheveux trempés. Relevant la tête, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard brûlait de la même ardeur que le mien. La force de son désir ébranla mes dernières réticences. Je lui attrapai le menton et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne. La violence de mon baiser la laissa un instant pantelante, mais très vite, ses lèvres douces s'entrouvrirent pour accueillir ma langue. Un agréable picotement monta en moi, et j'eus l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos jusque sur ses fesses fermes que j'attrapais avec avidité. Je n'avais touché aucune femme depuis près de cent ans aussi ce simple contact m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Je la portai sans aucun effort et elle referma ses jambes fuselées sur moi, tels deux serpents enserrant leur proie. Tâchant de contrôler ma force afin de ne pas la blesser, je la plaquai contre un arbre tout proche. Le choc lui fit perdre momentanément son souffle, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'en inquiéter car elle attrapa ma bouche avec un empressement renouvelé. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Jamais dans toute mon existence, humaine ou immortelle, je n'avais ressenti une telle frénésie. Sa main glissa dans mon pantalon jusqu'à mon sexe raidi et ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent autour. Son hésitation trahissait son peu d'expérience en la matière, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant étant donné son jeune âge. Elle n'avait probablement connu que son mari jusqu'ici. En pensant à ce dernier, une jalousie irrépressible me submergea, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne plus y songer. Cette nuit, elle était mienne. Sans la lâcher, je l'allongeai sur un tapis de fougères, afin de faciliter ses mouvements. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage comme une auréole. Mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je saisis l'un de ses seins d'une main. Celui-ci épousait parfaitement la forme de ma paume. Avec ma bouche, je suçotais ce téton qui m'avait paru si appétissant quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le mordillai prudemment tout en la regardant. Ses longs sourcils caressaient ses joues rosies par la jouissance que je lui procurais. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai son entrejambe moite afin de la stimuler encore davantage même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Elle se cambra comme pour en demander plus et j'obéis. J'écartai ses lèvres et entrepris de caresser cet endroit intime qui provoquait invariablement du plaisir chez les femmes. Un gémissement de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche. La petite partie de mon esprit qui parvenait encore à réfléchir remarqua que mes appétences vampiriques s'amenuisaient à mesure que mon désir d'homme s'intensifiait. Ma sublime inconnue se redressa soudain et déboutonna mon costume avec un empressement farouche. Estimant moi aussi que cette action ennuyeuse nous faisait perdre un temps bien trop précieux, j'entrepris de l'aider. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ôter mon masque, elle retint mon bras.

"Gardez-le," me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix friponne.

Je m'exécutai docilement, désireux de satisfaire à tous ses fantasmes, même les plus loufoques. Debout face à elle, j'exhibai ma nudité sans pudeur. Ses yeux émerveillés suivirent les courbes de mon torse et s'arrêtèrent un long moment sur mon sexe prêt à l'honorer. Je la soulevai promptement, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'appel de la chair, et l'allongeai sous moi. Sa fragilité me frappa soudain et je laissai mon geste en suspens, me demandant si ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire était bien raisonnable. Et si je la blessais sans le vouloir? Mais la belle, qui avait dû remarquer mon hésitation, se retourna avant de me plaquer au sol avec une force étonnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle. Elle bloqua mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et colla ses lèvres aux miennes sans me laisser le temps de protester. D'un mouvement du bassin, elle s'empala sur mon sexe, me faisant oublier toutes mes préoccupations. Nous lachâmes simultanément un râle de satisfaction. Sa chaleur se divulgua en moi et j'aurais pu jurer sentir mon sang couler à nouveau dans mes veines. Ma nature vampirique décuplait mes propres sensations- à moins que ce ne fut son étroitesse? Dans tous les cas, je ressentais une jouissance que je n'avais jamais expérimentée jusqu'alors. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, elle était hors d'haleine, mais continuait malgré tout ses va et vients avec une furieuse énergie. Soumis à son bon plaisir, je me laissai faire, docile. Nos deux corps s'emboitaient parfaitement. Si le paradis existait, alors j'en étais très proche. Ses deux petits seins qui remuaient sous mes yeux me narguaient et je libérai mes bras d'un coup sec avant de l'attraper par la taille et de me redresser. Ce mouvement lui arracha un cri de plaisir et elle stria mon dos de ses ongles. J'attrapai ses seins d'une main tandis que je la guidai de l'autre, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Je revivais. Ma soif avait totalement disparu. Alors que mon plaisir atteignait son paroxysme, je sentis une explosion naitre au creux de mon ventre et résonner dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. La terre s'ouvrit en deux pour m'emporter directement au paradis. La délivrance était d'une douceur incomparable. Ma belle se contracta une dernière fois en poussant un cri avant de reposer sa tête au sol, haletante. Je la contemplai, flatté d'avoir été celui qui lui avait offert tant de plaisir. Avec les feuilles mortes emmêlées dans ses cheveux et les égratignures sur sa peau, elle ressemblait à une véritable sauvageonne. Dun geste tendre, j'effaçai un sillon de terre sur sa joue. Je ne savais rien d'elle et pourtant je lui devais tant.

"Qui es-tu?" lui demandai-je à nouveau.

En guise de réponse, elle m'offrit un sourire énigmatique et je n'insistai pas.

_Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que j'ai appris sa véritable identité. En avais-je éprouvé du soulagement? Sûrement. Mais en regardant la charrette qui s'arrête devant l'estrade installée sur la place, je me prends à regretter l'époque où j'ignorais son nom. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même car le personnage principal de la pièce vient d'arriver et la représentation peut commencer. Un homme lui tend la main pour l'aider à descendre mais elle refuse. C'est SON spectacle. Le menton levé avec arrogance, elle avance vers la scène en ignorant les regards braqués sur elle. Près de moi, une vieille femme se met à entonner un refrain, très vite repris par la foule entière qui scande en choeur: _

_"Ha ça ira, ça ira, ça ira..."_

_L'air entêtant me martèle le cerveau. Je la regarde grimper les marches avec promptitude, sourde aux cris bestiaux qui l'entourent. Dans sa hâte, elle fait tomber un soulier. Les spectateurs amassés au pied de l'estrade se précipitent dessus et se battent pour le récupérer. Ecoeuré, j'essaie de réprimer la vague de haine qui menace de me submerger. Pour la première fois, je suis heureux de ne plus appartenir à cette race vile et cruelle. Je sers les poings pour me maitriser avant de tous les massacrer et reporte mon attention sur elle. Elle seule compte. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je la vois s'allonger sur la planche. Ses yeux croisent de nouveau les miens, et je n'y lis que du soulagement, rien d'autre que du soulagement. Aucune peur, aucune haine, ne vient ternir l'éclat de ses iris. Je sais en cet instant que ces yeux innocents me hanteront pour toujours. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis totalement impuissant face à ce déferlement de colère qui m'a déjà pris mon ami le duc. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel dans une prière muette et lentement, ses paupières se baissent pour toujours. Incapable de soutenir le spectacle qui va venir, je l'imite. Le couperet tombe en un bruit sec. Marie-Antoinette n'est plus. Pour eux, elle était la reine de France. Pour moi, juste une femme qui a su me rendre mon âme._


End file.
